


Broken Puppet

by luckykitty0523



Series: Mini Story Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Amnesia, Genderfluid Character, Mini-story, OC kinda - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: In the Fredbear's Family DIner, the Owners just bought a brand new animatronic called the puppet for extra fun at their establishment, however this new robot isn't all they seem...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile a lost soul wakes up in a dark box after their death...and all they feel is confusing because why are they inside their favorite animatronic of a game that wasn't real?....(THIS IS A MINI STORY)
Series: Mini Story Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012287
Kudos: 13





	1. The start of a New story

_"H...e..l...l..o..?"_

_"I..s ......an..y ...o..ne.....th..e.r...e?..."_

_"P...l..e.ase..."_

_"I..d..o..n'..t....li..k.e..the d..ar..k..."_

_"Mo...m.my...ar..e you...th...ere"_

_"Why...did you...leave me?"_

_"I wan..t to.. Come ou..t now"_

_"I want to come out now"_

_"I want to come out now"_

_"I WANT TO GO OUT!!!"_

_"LET ME OUT"_ __  
_  
_ **_"LET ME OUT"_ **

**_"lEt mE oUt"_ **

_"L3t M3 0uT...."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how long till it is fully functional?"

"Not long, just need to make sure its programming has no glitches and we will have a new attraction for the show!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the sun had begun to set, but as the sun felt something inside of the restaurant awoke and rose from its slumber.....


	2. A Dream or Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a new place with a new body can scare anyone, especially the it happens to.

Inside of a building by the name of Fredbaers diner, there stood two golden animatronic. One a bunny and the other a bear, however there was another animatronic hidden inside a white box with a red ribbon. As the sun fell and the moon rose the brand new animatronic and the hidden soul within opened up its eyes to their new life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ughh.."The top of the box fell off as a long and thin looking creature rose from the box before looking around confused.

"Where am I?" They tried to speak only to realise that they couldn't and I came out more like a whisper so soft that they couldn't even hear themselves correctly. Suddenly the figure froze in place and they looked down at their body in shock as they realised that it wasn't their body. Their body was very thin but also very long and it was black with white stripes on their arms. They had 6 gray-white buttons on their chest and they had a white bow tie around their neck. The thing that bothered them most was that they only had 3 "fingers" on their hand and they oddly looked familiar but they couldn't place it from where. They tried standing up and fell down and it took a moment for the poor soul to notice that they had no feet or even toes. However they tried again, and this time they held onto the box. They looked around the new place that looked to be some kind of restaurant. Their "legs" shake from underneath them apparently not used to holding their own weight. However before the soul fell into the box once more they spotted the two gold robots on stage and everything came back.

 _"I'm...no...No...Those are the Springbonnie and Fredbear animatronic?!"_ They panicked and took a good look at themselves again and realised why they looked familiar. _"Isn't this the puppet's body?..."_ They had begun to panic and when they noticed that they weren't breathing heavily, all they were doing in their scared state was shake and shiver. They weren't sure how long they were until they calmed down to try and remember what before they got here, but they remembered parts of their life but not details such as the names of their own family. They knew that they had been in foster care but not how long and why. They didn't even know their own age or name...

The only thing they remembered clearly was them loving the fnaf fandom and every theory and character alongside the story that happened in the games.

"Does that mean that my name is Puppet...oh my...I must be going crazy thinking I am the puppet from a video game!" They tried to shout and it worked because it came out as a soft whisper even though they had been yelling. The now name "Puppet" slumped down against the side of the box.

 _"Though since I don't know my real name then Puppet could be my new one"_ The puppet sighed and laid there getting a feel of their new body in what they thought was their dream and not their new reality. 


	3. The Founders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Puppet meets the two people who begin everything, they know that things will change.

The "puppet" began to regain consciousness when they noticed something that they didn't before. Now they had some strings wrapped around their body unlike the day before making them look much more like a puppet now. They mentaly sighed and attempted to sit up and what surprised them was that the strings obeyed them and lifted them so now they were hanging up with their feet touching the bottom of the box making it look like they were standing up. They couldn't move out of the box but they knew that even if they could get out they would be able to move far in their current state especially since they know that they were someplace they shouldn't exist but it's not like they really understood if they had really died or were in a coma. However guessing that they can feel things and see as well means that they were reborn but that also left a lot of unanswered questions on why they were there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Puppet wasn't sure how much time had passed but they mostly spelet and awoke when the worker came in to finish or add something to the pizzeria and eventually they were able to figure out that the pizzeria was going to open up soon in 3 days or something along those lines. This fact made them scared and excited to see more people and hopefully make a friend or if they could consider they are animatronic and they wouldn't be considered alive. There was also the small fact that they couldn't speak which due to the fact they had no voice box so when they spoke they must have been trying to speak using their soul or maybe it was a natural reaction to trying to speak without a voice box. Puppets sat in their dark box that was comfortable and made them feel safe and strangely enough could produce the same music as there was a small music box in the bottom corner if they wished it to play. It was surprisingly calming and made them feel sleepy and calm which made sense seeing as they were NOW the puppet. They froze as they heard footsteps coming towards them and the top of their box and they spotted a new person that they had yet to meet. The man had dirty blonde messy hair, with green eyes with a soft smile. He had an orange sweater and black pants and appeared to be scanning my body. He turned over his shoulder and spoke with an unknown person.

"He looks great! I can't wait to see how the children react to him Will" He shouted excitedly and a tired but happy male voice responded.

"Of course. After all, you are the one that designed it henry '' The man named henry pouted and glared at the other man named will.

"First of all WILLIAM! It is a HE and his name is puppet" They froze recognised who the two men infront of them were.

**_ THEY WERE THE FOUNDERS OF FREDBEAR DINER, WILLAIM AFTON AND HENRY EMILY!!!  _ **


End file.
